Música: ¡Bailad, bailad, malditos!
by Auryl
Summary: Su historia casi podría ser cantada en la penumbra de un bar. 2/4 drabbles. HouseCuddy.
1. Jazz

Uno de los relatos perdidos, encontrados en la limpieza de verano en el pc. Son cuatro capítulos, de los cuales dos están escritos. Las musas fueron a bailar hace más de un año y aún no han regresado.

**1. Jazz**

Están caminando por el campus (aunque sería más correcto decir que _él_ la arrastra a _ella_). El aire huele a puro, a magia, a andar por la residencia vestida sólo con una gran sudadera y en calcetines, y estudiar frente a la ventana mientras nieva y pone los pies sobre el radiador.  
El paisaje está desierto, iluminado por un sol gris (claro que tampoco puede ser de otro modo, en el amanecer crudo y austero de Michigan). Greg en silencio, a su lado, y ella se pregunta por qué _demonios_ incluso estando tranquilo parece que se burla de todo. "Me gusta el silencio, a veces", dice, como si eso lo explicase todo. Y cuando la mira la cara – seguramente estará enrojecida –, ella puede ver cómo el invierno le pinta los ojos más azules y afilados. "¿Demasiado para ti?"

Lisa no responde, hace un mohín. Le gusta compartir el silencio también.

Entonces él se para.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Silencio.

La agarra del brazo y le hace señas para que escuche. Al principio, Lisa sólo escucha el invierno. El crujido de la nieve, la quietud que tiembla entre los árboles. Después, lo adivina, más que oír. Y su corazón se estremece débilmente; algo pequeño, muy cálido, se enciende en su pecho.

Greg pasa su mano hasta que ase firmemente la de Lisa, y están corriendo. Segundos después, pueden ver la figura de un hombre que toca la trompeta con los ojos cerrados, apoyado en la pared.

Y antes de que pueda pensar, Lisa es empujada hacia unos brazos que la rodean la espalda y la cintura, y jura, maldita sea, _jura_ que el muy egocéntrico está sonriendo entre su pelo, como si hubiera ganado (y _ha ganado_, pero eso Lisa no piensa admitirlo ni bajo tortura.)

_Jazz._

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No sabes mantener la boca cerrada?

Pero sonríe, _sonríe_, y Lisa no se sonroja. Cierra los ojos, respira sobre la bufanda de Greg, y se deja llevar por el ritmo lánguido de la trompeta. Se mueven lentos y torpes – con los pies enterrados en la nieve, y dejando huella a cada paso –, pero ese baile Lisa lo recordará toda la vida. Y piensa que es magia, que nunca la música se le había escurrido bajo la piel, y que la vida merece la pena sólo por momentos como este.

-¿Sabes de quién es esta pieza? – susurra Greg de pronto – De Benny Goodman. _Blue Room_. No dejes que Benny baile solo, anda.

_Jazz_, se repite en un susurro. Benny Goodman. Y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, balanceándose ligeramente, porque es jazz, y de pronto significa todo.

Siguen bailando, mientras tiemblan la música y las emociones bajo el amanecer ceniciento.


	2. Heavy

_Nota de la autora_: En una realidad alternativa, House y Cuddy habrían estado viviendo juntos. No es Stacy, sino Cuddy, quien se va ;)

***

"She lays in bed at night and that is when I make my call.  
But when she stares at me, she can't see nothing at all,  
Because, you see, I can't take no shape or form.  
It's been three long years since I've been gone.

I can't get used to purgatory; you know it really makes me cry.  
I'll never know the reason why I had to go.  
Oh, oh, I'm crying,  
Oh, oh, oh, deep inside of me.  
Oh, oh, oh, can't you see me?  
Ah can't you see me?

I'm looking forward to her spirit coming over to me.  
I feel tempted to bring her over to see just what it's  
Like to be hanging on the other side.  
I feel so lonely, it's a long time since I died.

I try to show her that she's never gonna be alone,  
Because my spirit is imprisoned in the twilight zone.  
Oh, oh, I'm crying,  
Oh, oh, oh, deep inside of me.  
Oh, oh, oh, can't you see me?  
Ah can't you see me?"

(Iron Maiden – _Twilight Zone_)

**2. Heavy**

Se ha negado a ayudarla.  
Por eso al abrir los ojos, cuando la música se corta de golpe y Paul Di'Anno enmudece en un quejido, siente un golpe al verla. Con la mirada puesta en ella se levanta del sofá, cojeando, hasta que les separa apenas un metro. No hay muchas maletas, sólo dos y una bolsa de lona oscura. Lo último de su vida aquí que le quedaba por llevarse. Se miran.

Él alza el brazo y roza su muñeca. Cuddy se aparta.

Recoge los bártulos y se dirige a la puerta sin que House haga el amago de retenerla. Sólo la mira, y tal vez si la mira con la suficiente intensidad alguno rompa el silencio y la situación cambie. Hay algo en el ambiente que enrarece el aire familiar de despedida entre los dos.

Dentro de un tiempo esto será lo normal. Ambos se acostumbrarán.

Cuddy se detiene en el umbral. _Nos veremos el lunes_, y se gira antes de que el sentido intencionadamente envenenado de sus palabras les ahogue. Es House quien cierra la puerta de un golpe violento.

Debería haber sabido que ella también le abandonaría. No puede dejar de repetírselo. Porque ahora es él quien levanta la vista y experimenta el cambio brutal, el vacío es demasiado doloroso. Ni siquiera huele a su perfume. Jamás habrá pasado nada entre esas cuatro paredes. La casa está inmensa y vacía, y de pronto siente un sudor frío corriendo espalda abajo.

A pasos lentos se acerca al equipo de música y reanuda la canción. La música parece estar fuera de lugar y sin embargo, cuando cierra los ojos y Paul sigue haciendo vibrar el aire, sabe que se acostumbrará a estar solo.

De repente, la pierna se resiente en un latigazo de dolor.


End file.
